Fake A Date
by xxxSpicyFlamexxx
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya, had agreed on going out in public together. What would Ikebukuro think? One-Shot.


Izaya stared at himself through the mirror, running his hands down his visible ribs; lightly biting down on his lower lip. "I don't get it.." He mumbled to himself, "Why am I worried about how I look now? Was.." It was probably because of the 'date' Shizuo and him were going on. Of course..it wasn't a serious one, they were only doing it to put amusement in their lives.

Now, don't get him wrong, he was content with the fighting and sex. But, of course, he wanted something else. And ironically, so did Shizuo. So, despite their hatred for each other, they both agreed on going out in public. The goal: Make everyone think that they're officially a couple.

It would be so much fun to see the looks on their faces when they found about that. A smirk painted on his pale, thin lips and he quickly turned around – getting dressed into his usual attire. Once he got ready, the informant checked his computer; making sure that it was locked securely. Then he walked over to the door, slipping the coat off of the hanger, before sliding it on.

As soon as that was over with, Izaya left the apartment to face the world. The two were going to meet up at Russia Sushi and go on from there. It didn't take long for the mastermind to get to the infamous restaurant – run by Simon, who was again, shoving flyers into by-passers faces. The informant leaned back against one of the street poles; waiting for his enemy.

Why did he do this? Why did he even /agree/ to this shit? "Fucking.." The blonde growled lowly – making sure that he looked his best..why the hell did he even care? "I swear, that flea is messing up my common sense." The bodyguard grumbled. Once he was dressed, and ready, he left his own shitty apartment – making his way to Russia Sushi.

Once he got there, his honey-hued eyes focused on the midnight-colored haired man, feeling the need to grab something and throw it at the bastard. 'Calm down, Shizuo.' The brute thought to himself. Well…even if he tried to, he couldn't stop the built up rage – slowly rising underneath the water.

He stiffened when the informant locked eyes with his, that fucking smirk on his face. Oh, how Shizuo wanted to tear it right off his face and rip the rat apart. After a few minutes of growling and rage, he finally walked over to the other; shoving his hands into his pant pockets.

Izaya saw the other stiffen when he locked his gaze with the blonde's, instantly smirking at the reaction he gained. When Shizuo walked up to him, he could feel the hatred radiating off of his 'date's' body. And he was already enjoying himself. "Well, Shizu-Chan!~ It's nice to see you again.~" The informant had to act casual, as if this was a real date..as if they didn't despise each other to the core.

"Flea." Shizuo replied with one insult, and that already caught attention of a few humans in ear-range. "Ready?~" The informant asked as he nodded back at the entrance to Russia Sushi – only earning a grunt from the beast. The man pushed himself off of the street pole, brushing his hand against Shizuo's chest as he walked passed him; entering the restaurant.

As soon as they were both inside, they had all eyes on them. Whispering about why the two men were standing next to each other, let alone breathing the same air. But, both men didn't pay much mind to the people around them – trying to act as lovey dovey as they possibly could. The informant grabbed Shizuo's rough, strong hand before pulling him down to one of the tables – sitting down across from his enemy. The raven ordered ootoro, while Shizuo pondered on what he would get. Then, he got the same thing as Izaya; making their relationship a bit more convincing.

As they were waiting for their food, Izaya leaned over the table slightly – staring at the other. They were used to touching and kissing, but not in public. (Obviously.) His lips brushed against the blonde's, and his eyes lidded slightly. When he was about to claim the other's lips, their food were placed down in front of them.

Izaya cleared his throat before sitting back, closing his eyes as he began to nibble on the pieces of ootoro, licking his lips slightly. Shizuo started to eat it, making sure not to let the look of disgust appear on his face. To think that he was eating the same thing as his /enemy/.

It didn't take long for them to finish their food, standing up from their seats. Izaya tossed the money onto the table before grabbing Shizuo's hand – prancing out of Russian Sushi, practically dragging the blonde along the way.

After a few hours of the two men walking around in public, kissing, touching, talking, and laughing – word spread around like wild fire, and he was positive that he could hear Erika squeal in excitement from the other side of the city.

They finally made their lives a bit more interesting than usual, and they both agreed to do this again.

~~~End~~~~


End file.
